


Synthetic Doubts

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [17]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Author can no longer curse, I FINALLY RECOVERED THIS!!!, If you think the tagging is cringey wait till you see the rest of the stuff i got, Preston is secretly a synth so shhhh!, So X6 and emotions are very confusing, Synths have bonds like human twins, X6 doubting the Institute cause frick them, based off a post i made about mah 2 black chunks o fluff and death, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: Your mission, is to hunt down the escaped synth D8-99 and bring it back for reprogrammingA courser is sent to retrieve another runaway synth—his brother.Has doubts and almost thinks about drinking vodka.Based off a post I made back in March? Idk. This had gotten deleted and corrupted and finally managed to recover some of it.
Relationships: Preston Garvey & X6-88
Series: Random stories of fandoms [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Kudos: 2





	Synthetic Doubts

_Your mission, is to hunt down the escaped synth D8-99 and bring it back for reprogramming._

Coursers don't have any emotions, or aren't supposed to. Most the synths in the Institute choose to hide what they aren't supposed to feel from the scientists, out of fear every single one of them will be shut down and reprogrammed.

Even X6 had things to hide from them, like when Ayo mentioned his 'brother' D8-99. Humans reproduced from the same womb were of the same blood, but for synths, being made from the same material, DNA, and quite possibly brain matter at the same time, made synths related to each other automatically.

Like humans, 'twins' had a bond to where they could sense each other, for him, he could practically feel D8 on the other side of a wall in his mind. When he first experienced this, he'd thought about approaching the scientists about it. Almost did. 

He studied the emotions coming from D8, what he experienced, even envied him a bit because he got to experience what it was like to be human. So X6 learned to block the emotions coming from D8's side of the bond, and ignore the fact that the two of them were the only synths made at the same time.

_The units location as of now is within the area of Concord, You find the unit, and bring it back without damaging it. Stealth is necessary, but avoid violence if you can._

So for the first time in what is years, X6 opens that side just a crack before he feels it—

The... anger, hurt, betrayal and sadness... guilt and defeat, all come rushing out into a firey ball in his chest forcing a gasp from him. How he'd managed to classify those emotions, he has no idea. 

But a new feeling bubbles up in his chest—uncertainty?—as he thinks of D8-99.

It takes a while before he opens that door some more to see images fly into his head, forcing him to lean against a crumbled wall for support. He sees people—some smiling, some staring back at him with lifeless eyes; a crowd of people laughing and drinking and singing and some lying together on the blood-soaked pavement. 

He sees everything his brother sees, and he doesn't know how to handle it.

_Is that happening now?_ He still didn't understand how the bond worked, but now he thinks he might be able to use it to his advantage.   
He pushes off the wall of the wall and looks around, the light of the sun shining down on him, making him feel the glare, as if it knew what his purpose was. His glasses protected his eyes from the rays, leading home to survey the area he was relayed to.

He was relayed to the ruins of Concord in between two buildings, the smell of the alley making him silently wish he hadn't had the ability to breathe at all. He straightens himself, upon hearing the distant sound of gunshots and shouts and tightens his grip on his rifle as he investigates.

* * *

Preston couldn't tell if he was about ready to quit caring and just go all out or just continue to care. 

Three months of Gunners ending what was left of the Commonwealth Minutemen led to him and the other four—the survivors of the Quincy Massacre being backed up into a corner.

Getting killed would ease all the stress, all of everything off of him, but there was something telling him not to let go. A little voice in the back of his head.

So he kept fighting, would keep doing so for as long as he could, but giving up would just be _so easy._

* * *

X6 was, for the first time, conflicted.

He—one of the Institute's best Coursers—was running out of time before he had to bring in D8-99. Because if he didn't, he'd likely get reprogrammed; or, if he didn't return at all, be considered as a rogue synth.

Night had already fallen and the air had gotten colder as the disappeared. From one of the ruined houses, he watches D8 converse with a vault dweller, who looked unsure of everything and almost ready to scream and cry. But he supposed that was normal for a dweller fresh out of the vault.

But when they came and rescued D8— _Preston_ , as he was called, a wave of relief and hope made doubt creep back into his head. So much in fact that he closed that side of the bond but left it open just a crack because it was foreign.

The fact that D8 felt relief up here in the Wasteland made him doubt even more. How could someone feel secure up here? Knowing there was danger lurking around every corner? How exactly had the Institute not want the synths to feel anything when they were almost human-like in comparison?

Did he even want to bring back D8?

_Choose._ Something whispers to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more possible ideas like this dunno. I thought this one still is interesting.  
> Like H2-22 and Danse... 👀


End file.
